


Hotel Ceiling

by icestar663



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Rymazian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icestar663/pseuds/icestar663
Summary: Tired of being pushed aside by the media, Ryan runs away. While gone he gets the most devastating news of all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I finished writing this months ago and never uploaded it!!  
> Inspired by the song Hotel Ceiling by Rixton

Ryan rubbed his eyes and yawned as he tried to focus on the medical journal open on the desk in front of him. His gaze kept wandering around the empty hotel room and his mind back to what had left him here.

 

“ _I'm tired, Robin! I'm tired of not being listened to!”_

 

He snapped on the radio, hoping the background noise would distract and quiet his mind and help him to focus on what he was reading. He'd always hated the silence. The music worked for a time and Ryan found himself engrossed in his reading until a news report caught his attention.

“Names of some of those caught in the fire fight between rival gangs in one of Mars' main cities have been released. Amongst those thought to be dead or wounded is Mr Robert Maas, formerly known as Akmazian. There are currently no sources to indicate Mr Maas' condition, or if his lover was also with him.”

The report continued but Ryan heard nothing else past the roaring in his ears. Robin couldn't be dead. Not after everything they'd been through.

 

“ _I don't want to live in your shadow any more!”_

 

A stupid argument. Ryan and Akmazian had been having more and more of those. Over stupid things that seemed so important at the time. Ryan picked up the hotel's internal comms and rang down to reception, ordering himself a bottle of the fine Venusian whisky Akmazian used to keep for special occasions. There would be no more of those. If he was still alive he would have contacted Ryan by now. The shootings had been three days ago. And the last thing Ryan had done was argued with him.

 

“ _Growing up, I was only ever Admiral Dalias' disappointment son! And now I'm 'The lover of Robert Maas, formerly known as Akmazian.' And I'm tired of it, Robin.”_

 

His personal comm beeped at the same time as someone knocked on the door. Ryan silenced the comm on his way across the room to retrieve the whisky and glass from the man at the door. Slumping back on the bed, Ryan discarded the glass and drank straight from the bottle. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall as the alcohol burned his throat. His comm beeped again and he threw a pillow across the room at it. He couldn't deal with people. His friends on EOS 10 would have heard the report too. They'd want to comfort him with platitudes. To tell him that there was a chance. But Akmazian would have called him. Ryan had walked out after a stupid argument but he still loved Akmazian with all his heart. Akmazian had to know that. He had to.

 

“ _Ryan please! I didn't mean-”_

“ _Then what did you mean, Robin? I don't want to be my father's son. I don't want to be your boyfriend. I just want to be Ryan!”_

_You don't want- Ryan-”_

“ _Everyone looks at me and they judge me by you. And I can't do that any more!”_

“ _We'll make it right. I'll do anything for you, Ry. You know that.”_

“ _I need to go. I need to... to just go. I need to think.”_

 

Hours turned into days. The drink wasn't enough. It couldn't be enough. The itch in his bloodstream. He knew the numbers. He shouldn't. He knew he shouldn't. He kept drinking. It wasn't enough. He finished the bottle.

 

“ _I love you, Ryan. Please... please don't leave.”_

“ _I'll call you soon, Robin. I-I need to go.”_

 

The comm was in his hand. The message sent. He stared at it. He bought another bottle of whisky. He needed something, anything, to make himself forget.

The whisky arrived and Ryan just stared at it. He felt sick and dizzy. Drunk. Definitely drunk. But he couldn't forget. It wasn't enough. He couldn't wait until Deven arrived with what he needed.

 

“ _'You've reached the voicemail of Robin Maas. I'm probably off doing something amazing and dramatic like sleeping without thinking I'm going to be attacked. So hey, leave a message!'”_

“ _Hey, Robin... I'll be home the day after tomorrow. I... I missed you. I don't want to live in your shadow but I don't... I don't want to live without you either.”_

 

“ _I know you're probably angry at me still. But call me back as soon as you get this. I heard about what happened on Mars. Wasn't that the city close to your mom's? I hope they're okay. Call me back. I love you.”_

 

“ _I-I love you, Robin. My Robin. M-My Akmazian. So s-sweet. Caring. Mine. 'm sorry. Sorry I... stupid. Stupid Ryan. I miss you. Come home. No. Not home. I'm not home. Come to my hotel. 'm on Earth. Just... just be alive. I don't want to go home without you. Be... Be alive.”_

 

The knock at the door roused Ryan from his memories. He stood up and staggered, hitting the door with a thump and fumbling to open it. He stared at the man on the other side. Not Deven. Not who he was expecting.

“Y-You're dead.” Ryan mumbled, blinking rapidly. “You're d-dead. Not... not Deven. Deven was... was s-suppose...”

“I saw him. In the lobby. I sent him away. What did you think you were doing, callin' him?”

“You... You really not dead...?” More tears ran down Ryan's cheeks, though he thought he'd stopped being able to cry hours ago. Days ago. He couldn't remember how long it had been. He lunged at the man at the door and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his chest. “I love you, Robin. Really. Really love you. Th-They said... said you were dead.”

Akmazian winced in pain, “Not dead. Injured. But not dead. I love you too, Ryan.”

“Called Deven. Wanted to... to not hurt. Thought you were dead.” Ryan drew Akmazian into the room and closed the door, staring at him in bleary-eyed wonder. He hugged him again, more gently this time.

“Sleep, Ry. We can talk in the morning.”

“Scared me. The radio. Called Deven. Wanted you. Wanted you alive. S-Sorry. Sorry for shouting at you. I just wanted to be Robin and Ryan. Not... Not Robin and Robin's husband.”

Akmazian looked down at him and smiled softly, “Husband?”

“Boyfriend. Maybe husband. One day?” Ryan slumped against him and snuggled into his chest.

Akmazian chuckled, “C'mon. Let's get you into bed. You can propose again when you're less drunk.” He said softly, moving over and carefully getting Ryan to lie down under the covers.

“Stay?” Ryan's hand shot out and gripped Akmazian's wrist as the other man tried to pull away.

“For you, darlin'? Always.” Akmazian kissed his forehead. He curled up beside him and held him close, “We'll work it out, Ryan. You'll never be 'just' my husband.”

 


End file.
